The Grimm Adventures of Raven and Mandy
by vinnie the geek
Summary: Raven goes to the Endsville Mall, and meets Mandy, the megalomaniacal midget, and her friends Billy, and the Grim Reaper. Grim and Raven decide that perhaps they can help each other. Some Raveast later on...
1. The Mall of Shopping

Disclaimer: I am 'Mr. S's' brain. I wish it to be known that I bear no responsibility for the idiotic ramblings of the defective you know as 'Vinnie.' Please do not humor him-he owns nothing, and is incapable of coherent thought.

The same people that bring to your computer meaningless disclaimers are now proud to announce a new 'crossover' story-the greatest crossover story ever written by the author known as Vin.

_The Grimm Adventures of Raven and Mandy._

"Azarath-Metrion-Zinthos.." she chanted, floating inches above the roof of Titans Tower. Nearby, Starfire also floated, chanting in time with Raven. It was so peaceful, so calming. (Right-like that was going to last!)

Of course, Beastboy had chosen just this moment to tell Raven his latest sure-to-finally-make-her-laugh joke. He burst through the door to the roof excitedly calling "Hey Raven-I bet this one will make you laugh…"

Starfire broke from her reverie, and greeted Beastboy with a bone-crushing hug. "Greetings, friend Beastboy." Glancing over to Raven, she noted "Perhaps you should wait until later to talk to friend Raven."

Eyes burning like an Azeraethean sunset, the dark girl was advancing menacingly on the little Changeling. "How many times have I asked you nicely-how many times have I warned you- how many times have I threatened you…" She was practically yelling, now, "…not to interrupt my meditations!"

Beastboy broke from the shocked Starfire's embrace, and smiling nervously he uttered a very brief 'sorry,' before running like a bat out of hell for the exit.

"Dear Raven friend, you seem very emotionally outstretched today. Is something wrong?" Starfire looked at her friend with concern in her large emerald-green eyes.

"Uhh…" Raven seemed to snap out of her fury. "I'm-I've just been feeling kind of tense, lately." She managed to give Starfire a reassuring, if tiny, smile. "And by the way, Star- the word is 'stressed-out', not 'outstretched.'"

"I know just what to do!" Cried the redhead. "We must go to a 'Mall-of-Shopping spree!'"

Raven thought to roll her eyes disdainfully, but then thought better about it. "Thanks, Star. That may be a good idea. But I think I need to go alone." She saw Star's face droop. "But we'll go together tomorrow-promise." That last statement had the desired effect, brightening Starfire's countenance immeasurably.

PASSAGEOFTIME

"What are you supposed to be? It's not Halloween…" Mandy's comments fairly dripped with sarcasm.

Raven replied without a pause. "I am a mature woman. And you appear to be an ill-tempered brat."

Mandy's expression did not change. "Ill tempered, yes. But if you call me a brat again I'll have my friend Grimm here turn you into a pot-bellied pig."

"Grimm? Nice outfit. Some reason you're following her around like a puppy?" inquired Raven.

Grimm sighed. "You don't wanna no. 'Tis a reeeal long story…Let me jus' say dat she took away me freedom…"

Raven continued her inspection of Grimm. "Why do you have a-what is that, a scythe?"

"It's a tool a da trade, you know. I'm dee Grim Reaper. _Dee_ Grim Reaper-or at least I used to be…"

"Righhhht. And this-child-is your keeper…" Raven raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Ahhh…No, she's more like me friend. She won me eternal friendship in a bet…"

Mandy broke in. "Hey Grimm, if you're done talking to the witch-I need to get some bath beads…"

Raven's eyes met Mandy's. Was it an illusion, or did they flash red for just an instant? "I am not a witch, little girl. I am a sorceress, and an esper." She levitated Mandy with a casual motion. "Also a telepath. You really don't want to make me angry…"

"Grimm!" Mandy issued an order, although she did flash a look of fear.

"Uh… I think you better put her down, now," Grimm said straightforwardly. " I don't want to have to use me powers in this shop. It scares de owners."

"Don't EVER threaten me," Raven was fuming, although she did not show it outwardly. "I'm not afraid of you. You're just some deluded old fool. Azarath-Metrion-"

Grimm gestured with his scythe. A 'Bzzaaap!' and a brief flash of light were the result.

Raven continued…"not a witch, little girl. I am a sorceress, and an esper…wait! Déjà vu! Did that just happen?"

"Don't make me turn you into a piggie…" warned the Reaper.

"You-you-really are-?" Raven stared wide-eyed at the bony apparition in his flowing black robe.

"I told you, chile-It be a long, sad, story."

Raven quickly regained her composure. "Wow. Way cool. Can we talk about spells?"

"Hey, freak-he's taking me shopping, remember?" The ever-vexatious Mandy interrupted yet again. "I suppose you can come along, if you can stand Billy."

"Billy?" asked Raven.

"That's another bit of bad luck..." Grimm said, almost in a whisper.

"Another bet?"

"The same one…dey come as a package…unfortunately." Grimm's frame sagged visibly. "I don't know which one is worse…She's bossy; and he's a moron-to put it kindly…"

"Socks, socks, socks, socks…yea, socks! Hey Mandy, Grimm-I got my new socks!" Billy skipped merrily along, socks on his hands and feet-and hanging from his mouth.

"Don't tell me…let me guess," drawled Raven.

"Ya-you got it." Mandy voiced sardonically.

The evil little girl continued. "Billy, try not to frighten the-sorceress." She glanced at Raven. "What's your name anyway?"

"Raven."

"Like a blackbird?" Mandy inquired.

"Like-A-R A V E N." Raven was clearly not amused.

"Oooh! Where's the birdie? Does he talk? Can I see him? Can I? Can I?" Billy ran around in circles.

"Billy's pretty stupid." Mandy stated the obvious.

"To put it mildly…" Grimm added, to reinforce the obvious.

"No kidding…" Raven rolled her eyes at the three stooges.

Mandy made an attempt at conversation. "So Raven-what's with the clothes, anyway?"

"I'm not from 'here.'" Raven stated. "And what's wrong with the way I dress? Your friend Grimm, here, seems to appreciate the style."

"_He's_ the Grim Reaper." Mandy pointed out. "Where are you from? What kind of job can you do, dressed like a monk?"

"I am from the planet Azarath. The weakest of my sisters could kick your little Earth- butts all the way back to preschool. Raven shifted her gaze, and gave an almost imperceptible nod. "No offense to you, Grimm."

"None taken." Acknowledged the harvester of souls.

"Oooh, oooh, oooh-lets go to Azer-Azder-Alzerda-Alzer-d-ath. I want to meet her sisters. I bet they'd like my socks…" Surprisingly, Billy had managed to remain attentive for several seconds.

"Uhghh." From Grimm.

"…Moron…" added Mandy.

"A trained Hamster is smarter…" Raven mussitated. She continued in a more distinct voice, aimed at Mandy. "What are you doing with this dork? I mean, at least you seem intelligent. Arrogant, rude-but intelligent."

"Thanks, but you forgot 'cruel'...replied the pint-sized tyrant. "It's fun to watch him hurt himself. He's so stupid that he occasionally becomes amusing," she finished.

Billy skipped back and forth in front of Raven, chanting "Ooh ooh-I'm amazing…"

Raven waved her hands and 'tossed' an achromatic energy field at Billy, which formed a band covering his mouth.

Mandy allowed a Raven-like tiny smile, which was actually just a softening of her perpetual scowl. "I think I we may get along after all, Raven." Pushing Billy aside, she headed for the store.

Billy pointed at his mouth, pleading eyes imploring Grimm to remove the 'gag.'

Grimm shrugged, and grinning, held up an empty palm. "It's not me spell. I can't do anything." As he walked past, following the girls, he chuckled to himself. "I think maybe I like this 'Raben,' too."

END OF PART ONE. THIS THE END OF CHAPTER ONE.

_Now is the time for all good men/women to come to the aid of his/her author-review!_


	2. Let's Kill Them, Shall We?

Are you ready for part two kids (and others?) I can't heaaaar you...thought so...

Disclaimer: I claim no responsibility for anything, including where this story is headed...and my Beta take no responsibility for all the ellipses I use-she hates them-almost as much as all the hyphens...

Hee hee. **It's 'Shoutout' time!**

**Hasty: **I forgive you for questioning my spelling, but I don't know if I can forgive you for calling this 'interesting.'

**Darkest Midnight: **Hey, I love it when you talk dirty! Really, I despise political correctness, so your comment, although disgusting, was most welcome. And you think this story is great? We haven't even gotten to the good part. At that rate, you're brain's pleasure center will explode at the end from giggling. Don't say I didn't warn you...

**Outlawarcher:** 'Nice?' That's it? Hardly deserving of a shoutout, but since you're a regular, I shall assume you meant 'Niiiiccceee...!' which would be acceptable.

**Michael:** Thanks-I have not yet begun the real funniness...

**GundamKnight:** Yes, I agree. Hmmm, maybe Raven should be more controlling, like Mandy. Muahahahaha!

**Piebgood:** I hope it shall exceed your expectations. As for Billy-you may assume that the time passage between chapters 1 and 2 is at least 20 minutes. Hee! Pie bin berra, berra good to me...

**HVK:** Good to see you again. But, no fair! I want a Zim of my own! Where did you get him? Gir has good taste-I like Garbage too-'Stupid Girl' is an awesome song! Hee!

**Dragonking112:** Say-you're easily amused, aren't you...? Thanks!

**Jimmy**: Hmmm...do I know you? When begging for more, the word nice is hardly sufficient. But since you added the comma for dramatic effect, I shall accept that as praise, from one who is too 'cool' to gush emotionally...

**Dei:** Thanks. Hopefully, you will end up sharing my opinion that it gets better...much better...

**They-Call-Me-Orange:** Do you have red hair, or is your name more imaginative than that? Yes, it does have potential, doesn't it? Too bad I wasted it! Muahahahahaha! Oh yeah: who has the spelling prob, you or me?

**ZachiariasofBorg:** Luck has nothing to do with it. Writing humorous literature for Earthians is a simple application of logical sequences of illogic...

**Goldfishgal:** Uhhh...thanks? Let me get this-you hated it, but added to your 'favorites,' regardless? Wow! You are even more sarcastic and cynical than my Beta reader...Cool! Oh-and don't think I will let you slide! You must now specify what was OOC, so that I may learn from your cruel, undeserved, ego-crushing criticism...Hee! No, Really-I want to know...

On to chapter two-the chapter titled:

**Let's Kill Them, Shall We?**

( -T I M E P A S S I N G -)

"You want me to _what_?" Raven exclaimed.

"I need you to help me get rid of deese horrible children." Grimm spoke calmly. "I gave me word that they would be me 'friends' forever. There is no way for me to break that promise. Perhaps 'de Raben' can send dem to 'Nebbermore'"- Grimm chuckled at his own (feeble) attempt at humor.

Raven stared at him with one of her patented 'say-anything-like-that-again-and-I-_will_-kick-your-ass' looks.

"Perhaps you've not considered dat I can make it worth your while, Miss Raben." Grimm smirked, "Do you forget who I am?"

Raven raised her left eyebrow-slightly, expressing a mild interest. "And….?"

"And let's say I have a lot of favors to call in-besides me own consid'rable powers…." He hesitated-"Surely there is _something_ that you want-something you don't have now...?"

Raven now displayed real interest, eyes widening ever so slightly; her perpetual frown becoming a clearly more neutral expression. "There is only one thing I-desire. I doubt that even you could do anything," she trailed off, her expression slumping once again.

"Out with it, woman!" Grimm was stern. Hands gripping his scythe firmly, he struck the floor a blow with the wooden handle. "I must know your desire before I can help you."

"I can't control my emotions," Raven said, looking back at Grimm with the same fierce glare. "I-lose control of my powers, if I don't keep a tight rein on my feelings."

Grimm pondered briefly, chin in his hand-"Which one's the trouble?"

"_All_ of them." Raven briefly averted her eyes from the Grim Reaper.

Grimm smiled an evil grin. "You want them all gone, or you want them to behave?"

Raven considered. "I want to be able to express emotions just like a normal human, but I want my _powers_ to behave."

Grimm shook his head-this was a smart one. "Okay-I can do that." He stroked his bony chin, thinking delightful, evil thoughts. "But you gonna get rid of dem little brats in return. Agreed?"

"You have my word on it." This time it was Raven's turn to contemplate what she had just agreed to do. It wasn't like she had sold her soul to the Devil, after all-this guy was just one of the go-betweens…and he had been tricked once by an eight year-old. "Just what did you have in mind, Grimm?"

T IME PASSES-

Billy was playing fetch with Saliva, tossing on of Grimm's fibulas into the street. By some remarkable twist of fate, the dog had not yet been run over by the passing traffic.

Exiting her house, Mandy observed what was going on, calmly appraising the situation. She walked casually over to the stupid boy and smacked him across the face several times.

'What did you do that for, Mandy?' whined Billy.

"That's just for being you. Stupid you. And for playing with Grimm, without my permission." She said all this without any hint of emotion at all.

Raven took in the whole spectacle. 'Now there is someone to needs to be watched carefully,' thought the normally fearless half-demon girl. 'What might she be like when she's older, and possibly in a position of power?'

Grimm reattached his limb, and dutifully followed Mandy inside-it was his day to vacuum the house.

PASSINGTIME-

Raven flew back to Titan's Tower. She found Robin in the gym-where else?

"Robin, I'm going to need the help of your little 'self' from another dimension…"

Robin looked at her incredulously. "Why would you want that maniac back in our lives?" he stared at Raven. "Just what do you have in mind? And besides, what makes you think I can contact him?"

"You gave him one of our comms, remember?" Raven stated matter-of-factly. "Let me tell you what I have in mind-umm-but this might take awhile…"

(Fanfic approved passage of time)

"I don't know that it will work through inter-dimensional warpspace…" Robin protested.

"Let's try-shall we?" Raven took his comm from Robin's belt, calmly pressing the red 'do not press' button.

About 12 seconds later, more or less, the little Robin-clone from another dimension was brushing sawdust off himself, having transported into an old punching bag of Robin's.

"Hey Raven-hi Robin.!" He bounded about the room gleefully. "So you need me to help fight that Jimmy Neutron baddie again? I'mmm ready-I'mmm ready-I'mmm ready…"

Raven raised her hands. Robin grasped them gently. "Easy, Raven-Let me take care of this." And at that he began talking to 'Larry' earnestly, explaining what they needed.

"Wow-that's a cool idea!" gushed 'Larry.' And cheating Death-wow! This is gonna be sooo great, right Robin?"

Robin grinned sarcastically. "Oh, yeah. It'll be great. I hope," he murmured, under his breath.

( Fanfictiondotnet-approved lame-ass, pantywaste, freakin' frickin',frackin', ratzaftratzin' page break)

Remember: You must review quickly, or you will not recieve a 'shoutout' in the next chapter. Is that notincentiveenough? Or must I continue my incessant groveling...

Vin


	3. Raven's Makeover!

Hi peoples! Sorry I took so long...not! Oops, looks like this is gonna be four chapters-the second one was too short.

**Special thanks to Artemisgirl**, my Beta reader! Hee hee-I caught your little 'trick.' ...AT THE VERY LAST MOMENT! 'Azarath, Catriona, Sainthood:' Indeed! Pthpppth! I should go Catholic Nun on your ass!

Anyway...

It's time for **'Vinnie's Props to the Fabulous Reviewers!'**

**Goldfishgal**: Apology accepted-hee hee! Raven's gonna get a lot more out of character before this one's over. 'Grimm' is spelled with two m's, cause I changed it-nyah! At your request, here is more...

**Darkest Midnight:** You're welcome...did I tell you I love you? And yes-please stop talking to your monitor, but don't ever stop writing reviews! I love 'em-the longer, the better...

**outlawarcher:** Thanks? I think? So, you see how it is, do you? Wow! You must be smarter than me, 'cause I don't see nuthin...

**TamerainianRaven**: Thanks. Azerath is a 'world' in another dimension, according to the comics...maybe. And that wasn't advise-it was criticism. **Death Glare** J/K-luv ya! Oh, hey-what kind of bait worked best...?

**Gothix:** Hmmm...I guess you don't know the drill here... One word reviews are totally unacceptable! You will learn to obey...

**Stark Mad/Terra Logan:** Is there two of you? Or one multiple TL? What? I update my profile all the time! Hee hee-Thanks. I am thinking about a 'Reading Minds' sequel...if I can get over my writer's block(head.)

**mollykat:** Glad you liked it, but you must learn to obey-one word reviews are not tolerated! You must write more-more-more! Or not...cute is good, right?

**Malcore Xan'thex:** A 'sadist' gets sexual satisfaction from other's pain...what has been on your mind, eh? Mandy is a little girl, you naughty boy!

**HVK:** Holy Crap! What was that? I think you liked it-yes? Since when have I failed to respond to anything? Oh, and did I create a Catmon? And yes-I know...thanks for pointing out the doubled paragraphs in a public forum for all view and to get a good laugh at my expense: my new Zim will be paying you a visit to replace your brain with Catmon... Thank you for labeling me a genius, but my IQ is only about 142. My head hurts again...just thinking about my amazedness at viewing 'Crossroads.' You want me to do that again?

Okay! Fun for all, and all for fun!

The following chapter is chapter three of 'The Grimm Adventures of Raven and Mandy,' entitled:

**'Raven's Makeover!'**

Onward...!

LATERON

Raven reached Mandy's house soon after the start of school. Grimm and she would be alone for the required amount of time.

"Hey, Raben!" called Grimm, pleasantly. "You ready to do this?"

Raven sighed. "I hope this works like you say it will."

"Don't worry, chile-you just hold up your end of da bargain, and everything be alright."

He gave her a knowing wink. "Just hold still…" Raising his scythe, he said a few words in his Caribbean-Patois accent, and created a halo-like glowing green ring over Raven's head. Lowering his hands slowly, he guided the scythe, and the glowing ring down Raven's body, until it reached the floor. As soon as it did so, a blinding light illuminated the room-and was gone just as quickly.

Raven didn't feel any different. Did it work? "Why don't I feel different? Are you trying to trick me-cause if you are…" Raven's eyes were starting to blaze-but not with any other-worldly light.

Grimm taunted her-"And just what do you think your gonna do to me, silly girl?" He gave a hearty, if wheezy, laugh.

Raven became furious. She gritted her teeth. "What I think I gonna do is blow your freakin' lying head off…"

Grimm produced a mirror. "Have a look at yourself, girl."

Raven glanced at the mirror-and froze. Her eyes were-normal. Not blazing red, as they should be. And there was something else not right. Her face! Her face was-pink! A normal-human-color pink! Speechless, Raven took the mirror, and examined herself closely.

"Lookin' good kiddo, eh?" Grimm cackled. "You should have more respect for your elders." He grinned widely. "Go ahead-check dat your powers still work."

She lifted her hands-"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" and the couch levitated and flew around the room, Raven controlling it effortlessly. She put it down gently. "I never really thought …" She picked up the mirror once more. She examined the tears seeping from her eyes…

"Go ahead-go back to your tower, and show your friends the new you." Just come back after school is over, and we can complete the bargain…AH-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

TIMEGOESBY

When Raven arrived back at the tower she found all her friends in the common room. They were all there trying to prevent 'Larry' from destroying everything in sight. It was not from ill intent-the little Robin-clone was just an inquisitive klutz.

Raven stood for a while, watching in amusement as the other Titans ran, following 'Larry' from one breakable object, to a valuable piece of equipment; from the kitchen to Beastboy's enviable library of music Cd's, all the while exhorting the little gremlin to 'leave that alone!'

Getting bored of viewing the merry chase, Raven summoned a spherical energy-field of dark energy, inclosing the diminutive mimic.

"Are we done, here?" Raven huffed. "If so, I would like to take care of some business…"

She stopped speaking. Raven looked from Robin, to Starfire, to Cyborg, then to Beastboy. The four were staring at her.

"What?"she asked, truly puzzled.

"Hel-low?"Beastboy pointed to his face.

The light bulb came on, and she slapped her palm against her forehead. "Of course-you don't know"- then continued, holding her hands out like a two-handed pizza-jockey. "I got a makeover, of sorts. Um, how about I tell you about it later?"

"No way!" Was Beastboy's comment.

Robin continued to stare, although he thought he had been prepared for a change in Raven.

Starfire immediately took Raven's statement as an invitation to fly over to give the dark girl a bone-crushing hug. "How gloriously beautiful you are, dear friend Raven! You must tell me where I can obtain some of this 'make-over!"

Cyborg just scratched his head. "I don't get it," he stated simply. "You're wearing makeup?"

Raven soured, her face revealing a look of utter frustration born of impatience. "I really don't have time for this-oh, and Star-if you don't mind."

Starfire, never one to miss such a subtle hint, withdrew her arms, and blushed. "I am sorry, Raven. Joyous feelings overcome me, looking upon your new-youness."

'Larry,' meanwhile, content up to this point with observing the odd proceedings, was now making a plea for his release. "Hey Raven, you didn't forget about me, did you?"

Raven looked amused. "No, I haven't forgotten you." Casually waving her hand, she caused the dark bubble to dissipate. "I'm sorry I did that. Old habits are hard to break. I still need your help. Do you need to come with me, or can you do it from here?"

With the exception of Robin, the other Titans were wearing confused expressions. Robin began an explanation of Raven's plan as she and 'Larry' finalized their plans.

"I can give store my powers in a object for you to take with you…" he began scanning the room-"aha! The perfect container!" He exclaimed. Closing his eyes and squinting-tongue sticking out in concentration, her reached out, and transferred the required measure… .

(This is the end of chapter three.)

(This is the part where I prostrate myself before you, my fans, and beg for you to review, so I have a reason to go on living.)

(Tank you veddy, veddy much.)


	4. UmmmI didn't know BB spoke French

Hello again, my treasured readers (those of you that at least occasionally review, that is...) ))**DEATH-GLARE**.(( To the rest-what? Don't you want a personally crafted wise-ass public display of my affection for you?

A Special treat for those who have been nice to me, even though I posted ridiculously small chapters in this one...a** long chapter!** The last, but truly more enjoyable in one large dose.

Und now...**der 'Props!'**

**crashforit:** Hey, your good! What story am I writing next? How many fingers am I holding up? Why the hell should you care? Hee hee-I tried to give this one away, but I had to write it myself...

**Darkest Midnight: **What? I love ALL my reviewers, dearly. But you are special, in that you are willing to risk my wrath, by writing snide, impulsive comments. I respect that, even if you then chicken out and write j/k! Thanks!

**Martson:** Huh? Trigon would kick his ass! And besides-wait! I may just steal that idea, thanks!

**Outlawarcher: **No, quite the opposite. Raven's makeover seems to be quite a hit...hee hee. Thanks!

**Piebgood:** Hopefully, 'interesting' will not be a word you use to describe the final chapter. Don't worry, no one gets hurt...

**TameranianRaven:** Thank you! But, sadly, you leave me no good material to work with here-such a concise, brilliant reviewer!

**HVK: **Once again, your review leave me speechless-or gasping for air... . Thank you, and prepare to be blindsided. Oh, yeah-that fortress of doom thingy will come in handy-thanks. (Now I do own Teen Titans-Muahahahahaha!)

Okay. Fun. Laughs.

Oh, yeah-the story...here it is; the final chapter, entitled:

**'Umm...I didn't know BB spoke French.'**

(A WHILELATER-)

Raven nervously reached out her hand, and rang the doorbell to Mandy's house.

Billy ran to the door. "Oooh-ooh, ooh, I got it!" he shouted. Throwing open the door, he looked up at a lovely girl with the blue cloak. "Who are you?" he asked in innocence.

Raven gave him a pitying stare.

Mandy appeared behind Billy. She bopped him on the top of his head with a fist. "That's Raven, you imbecile. Come in, if you want to"- Mandy was never one to be discourteous. "Are you the new maid?" she snickered.

Raven held her tongue and entered the living room.

"Ah, Raben," Grimm was clearly eager to conclude the 'deal.' "Is that a vacuum cleaner you brought with you?"

"Yes, it is part of my 'magic act,' Raven growled, feeling her face lighting up from embarrassment.

Billy was ecstatic. "Ooh, wow-I love magic! Can I do a trick? Can I, can I? Can I be your assistant? Can I see your magic vacuum? Where's your magician hat? Ooh-do you have a bunny? What's inside your cape? Where's your magic wand"-

He was finally interrupted by Mandy, who, having confined her reaction to the imbecile's outburst thus far to an angry stare, finally kicked him from behind hard enough to send him flying across the room.

Billy landed upside down, propped against the far wall. "Wow, that was cool! How did you do that, Raybert? Do it again-hee hee hee hee hee!" He fell on his face, still nurturing his demented grin.

"So what's your 'next trick,' Raven?" Mandy nodded to Raven.

"Well, I'm going to need 2 helpers-" began Raven, who was immediately interrupted by Billy once again.

"Me, me, me-pick me! Oh, pleeease Ramond!" Billy pleaded, having managed to run over to Raven, and supplicate himself at her feet.

Raven glanced over at Mandy, who showed no interest whatsoever.

"Okay. Billy, you go plug in the vacuum, over there, in the wall plug," Raven prayed that the pint-sized half-wit was capable of even that simple task. "And Grimm, you come over here and hold the vacuum."

"Yeah, yeah-let's get on with it," muttered the weary ancient one. He slithered over next to Raven, and grasped the handle.

Meanwhile, after 5 or 6 tries, Billy had actually performed the complex maneuver required to insert two flat prongs into two slots, thereby linking the appliance to the household electrical power distribution system.

"Okay Grimm, when I count to three you start the vacuum," Raven said without emotion.

"So what is this 'magic trick,' anyway." Mandy looked suspiciously at Raven, who could imagine the murderous thoughts behind her cold eyes.

"Just watch," calmly replied the dark sorceress. "Here we go Grimm-one, two, three!"

Grimm flipped the on switch-

Raven sighed. Whether it was a sigh or relief or regret, no one was there to inquire.

and was gone, along with the children-

Raven blinked-apparently, her little 'trick' had worked.

and Grimm, Billy and Mandy were back.

"Okay. Billy, you go plug in the vacuum, over there, in the wall plug," Raven prayed that the pint-sized half-wit was capable of even that simple task. "And Grimm, you come over here and hold the vacuum."

"Yeah, yeah-let's get on with it," muttered the weary ancient one. He slithered over next to Raven, and grasped the handle.

Meanwhile, after 5 or 6 tries, Billy had actually performed the complex maneuver required to insert two flat prongs into two slots, thereby linking the appliance to the household electrical power distribution system.

"Okay Grimm, when I count to three you start the vacuum," Raven said without emotion.

"So what is this 'magic trick,' anyway." Mandy looked suspiciously at Raven, who could imagine the murderous thoughts behind her cold eyes.

"Just watch," calmly replied the dark sorceress. "Here we go Grimm-one, two, thr-"

"Hold on just a minute, chile!" Roared Grimm. "We just did this-" Grimm's jaw dropped. "You-you sent us back in time, didn't you?"

Raven permitted herself the satisfaction of a small smirk. "Yes, and you were free of you promise, until you made the same mistake once again."

"But the evil chile Mandy-she cheated me at limbo," Grimm wailed. "Why did I do dat again?"

"You can't change the past, Grimm-you of all people should know that." Raven turned to go.

"I'm not gonna let you get away with cheatin' me," began Grimm, raising his voice. "You will become what you were," he continued, raising his scythe.

"No, I won't. You cannot renege on a deal made. I sent you back in time to the point when you came to claim the soul of Billy's hamster." Raven grinned evilly. "You were free from your bondage to these two. You _chose _to make that wager-again. And you lost, once again. I kept my end of the bargain,"she finished coolly.

"Noooo!" Grimm sobbed, raising his hands to the sky.

Mandy appraised Raven. "You know-I may have underestimated you-"

Raven smiled. "Coming from you, that is no small compliment."

"Maybe I'll see you at the mall again, sometime…" Mandy trailed off.

"Maybe"

"Hey, what about the magic trick?" Billy called out. "You were gonna do a magic trick!"

"Moron," chorused Grimm, Mandy and Raven in unison.

Raven laughed, suddenly realizing that she was now free to do so, without restraint. A huge grim split her face-"Muahahahahaha!" she burst forth in uncontrolled mirth.

"Thanks, guys," she said between uncontrollable giggle-fits.

She waved, and left the house, flying back to Titans Tower. Home-_her_ home. 'I've got a lot of apologies I owe Beastboy," she thought. 'It's about time that I told him how I really feel about him.'

She laughed again, loving the feeling of freedom-the vocalizations of her merriment were music to her ears. 'It's gonna be hilarious to see BB's expression-before he faints…'

( fanfictiondotnet approved boring, witless, uninspiring page break thingy signifying a passage of time.)

Arriving back at the tower, Raven was not sure what to do first. Before entering, she gave the matter some thought. Should she indulge her friends, telling them everything? Or should she gratify her own urges; taking advantage of her new 'situation' to bewilder the other Titans? "Hah!" Thought the now not-so-dark girl: "no contest at all..."

Raven diffused through the walls of the tower, heading for her room. Once there, she went to her closet. "Good thing I kept this-I can put it to good use, Heh Heh."

CLOCK ADVANCE-

The Titans, less Raven, were in the great room. Cyborg and Beastboy were pursuing their usual form of entertainment. Robin was trying to convince Starfire that it was not necessary to 'check on friend Raven.'

Things were getting a bit noisy, with the video game junkies shouting it up-and Robin and Starfire's 'discussion' was becoming heated, as Starfire could not be dissuaded from fretting over Raven's seeming long absence.

Into this veritable melee of mayhem stepped our heroine... .

Starfire was the first to notice. She flew to Raven-intending to give her a death-grip hug, but stopped short, her look of puzzlement heightened by her body language-arms hanging limply at her sides, slack-jawed stare

The other Titans, hearing Starfire's joyful shout, turned to see what had so distracted her. They each proceeded to imitate Star's shock and awe, each in his own way, which, in Beastboy's case, included a great deal of drool.

Robin was first to speak, having the greatest reserve of self-control. "Is everything okay? Uhh-Raven?" he asked, screwing his face into a quizzical perversion of a smile. "I don't think we quite expected anything like this."

Beastboy shook off his torpor, and zoomed over to stand beside Raven, preening himself. "Hello, beautiful-where have you been all my life, and what did you do with Raven!" He smirked, trying to do his best impression of a wise-ass French sophisticate.

"Raven! Friend Raven! You appear-your appearance is magnificent!" Starfire had regained her voice and began to fuss over Raven's new look. "Glorious, marvelous, awesome," all descriptive terms which burst forth from Starfire, as struggled to find an appropriate superlative.

"Hot!"-the definitive word on the subject had come from Cyborg.

Hot, indeed. Raven's outfit consisted of pink hot pants with a pink bra-the latter revealing itself under a bright green, but nearly transparent short blouse, which revealed her bejeweled naval. Her legs were clad in black fishnet stockings, suspended by garters, which drew attention down, down, to her fluorescent-green five inch spike heels. But most astounding of all was the former hooded-and-cloaked girl's face and hair. She had applied (by appearances, with some expertise,) bright green eyeshadow, accented with silver; black eyeliner and lipstick, a hint of blush to bring out the elegant lines of her cheekbones, and rather large, dagger-shaped earrings in silver and black. Her hair, formerly worn hanging straight, with a slight parted flip at the forehead, was now sporting a multitude of ringlets on either side of her face: _white_ ringlets.

Beastboy was drooling again, no doubt suffering from the effects of the potent French perfume permeating the room. He fell to his knees and, whether the maneuver was intentional or not, he took advantage, begging Raven, "marry me! I love you Raven! You are a Goddess!" He pleaded-applying his lips to her glowing footwear. "Mon chéri, Je vous présente mon coeur, pour faire avec ce que vous... ."

Raven giggled. "Since when do you speak French, BB?" She graced him with a beautific smile, and bent down to take his face in her hands, "and don't worry, mon cheri, I intend to take good care of your heart." She giggled once again, kissing the hyperventilating changeling, who promptly swooned.

"Raven?" Starfire spoke again, "do you have more of those 'clothings-of-seduction' that I may try on?"

Raven burst out with a real laugh, sending everyone for cover, fearing their imminent demise. This jolly power-punk girl _was_ Raven after all, who had apparently lost her mind (and presumably, control of her awesome powers.)

"-/Haha/-It's okay, guys-/snicker/-I've changed-/heehee/-I can control-/giggle/-powers, now...," Raven managed, between bouts of hysteria. "Whoa, that's funny," she gasped- "'clothings of seduction-'" she giggled again- "you slay me, Starfire-sometimes you're funnier than BB!"

The green one perked up immediately upon hearing the last few words Raven spoke. "So you really do think I'm funny-not just when you're in that mirror?" Beastboy smiled, and rose to hug Raven.

"Come on Star-BB," Raven said gaily, grabbing her friends by the hand. "Let's go shopping! This getup was really meant as a joke on you guys-I still need some new clothes that don't make me look like the bride of Dracula." She laughed again- "Unless you really like these..."

Beastboy and Starfire looked over at Cyborg and Robin, who were still gaping at the 'new' Raven-then faced each other, solemnly.

"Uhh, actually, I think you really look really great like that Rae," said a blushing Beastboy.

Starfire nodded her assent. "I would like for you to show me how to look 'hot,' as you do," Starfire said. "For Robin," she added shyly.

"Well then, let's go!" shouted Raven, dragging her two friends with her. She winked at the other Titans- "Bye, Robin; Bye-bye, Cy. See ya later..."

Fin

Okay, now think of something nice to say, and post a review! Thanks, Vin


End file.
